DESCRIPTION: The Genetics Core provides laboratory support involving specialized genetic methodologies to Center investigators. A variety of services are proposed. Tissues cultures support involves the establishment, propagation, and cryogenic storage of lymphoblastoid and fibroblast cell lines. Cytogenetic support, through the Kennedy Krieger clinical cytogenetic laboratory, provides routine and specialized chromosome analysis. Also through this laboratory is the services of molecular cytogenetics,involving in situ hybridization for map assignment or deletion/rearrangement studies. Biochemical services provide a standard set of comprehensive biochemical analyses, such as amino acid and organic acid studies. Finally molecular genetics support is provided by Dr. Jonathan Pevsner at the Kennedy Krieger and also through the Genetic Resource Core facility at the John Hopkins University Medical Complex. The former will provide advice and specialized technical assistance such as for SSCP analysis and nucleic acid isolation while the latter facility will carry out the more usual services of oligonucleotide synthesis and DNA sequencing, among others.